Sailing for Eternity
by The White Angel of Darkness
Summary: She was The Great Piratehunter. But others would call her bountyhunter. No matter what they called her, her mission was the same. It had never been aborted before. That was about to change as soon as she heard from a ceartin pirate. Plz R&R!


**Summary:**_She was The Great Pirate-hunter. But others would call her bounty-hunter. No matter what they called her, her mission was the same. It had never been aborted before. That was about to change as soon as she heard from a ceartin pirate. Plz R&R!!!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters, nor do I have anything to do with the movies or anything like that._

**Authors note: **_So, I'm just throwing you into the middle of the story here... Or more like into the end part. I wrote this when I had just seen the first Pirates movie. I might write the beginning if it's liked by you guys._

**Pirates of the Carribean**

**_Sailing for Eternity_**

The Black Pearl was sailing faster than it had ever sailed before.

Will stood at the front of the boat. Elisabeth stood by his side.

Mel sat on deck, turned away from them.

No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't focus on the quest of theirs.

She stood up and started walking back and forth.

"I can't belive I let her take him away this easely." she muttered.

Will sighed.

The sun was setting and his skin seemed to shift in colours and different shadows. Indeed, he was a man to fall for.

"Quit blaming yourself. That she kidnapped Jack was not your fault." he said, smiling gently.

Mel looked at the two of them.

Jack had told her all about them and the great adventure they had been through. He had told her everything about the cursed gold, the Black Pearl and Will. Not to mention Elisabeth.

Elisabeth was sure sweet. So sweet she could make your teeth ache.

It was too bad she was so spoiled.

How Jack could think she was hot was a mystery to her.

Was she pherhaps jealous of Elisabeth for having Will?

Naaw, that wasn't it. Sure, she could really picture herself with Will.

He sure was hot.

But he would never leave his precious Elisabeth.

She sighed and shook her head.

Oh, brother. Why do you allways get yourself into trouble?

It was not to be denied. She was Jack Sparrows younger sister.

Not something she was allways proud of, but it got her out of bad situations from time to time.

She was a nice looking girl, too. Her skin was just as dark as her brother's and her eyes just as brown.

One thing that made them look freakishly alike was that she wore men's clothes at all time. That was her way of surviving.

She had been a "man" for two years.

And now her big brother had been kidnapped by the woman who was after her.

She remembered how it had all started.

She remembered that night in the bar.

_Memory_

She stood there, watching a young girl and her older brother walking in through the doors.

She was there on a quest. She was getting paid so she didn't really care to ask why or what for.

All she had been told was to kill a pirate. A murderer called "The Catscratch". She was sure it was the man next to the girl.

Lucky she was dressed as a man for the night. Otherwise she would have been spotted right away.

She was lost in thoughts when suddenly, five of the men suddenly picked up swords and pistols, pointing them at the barkeep.

"Give us all you've got!" the leader yelled.

Everybody panicked and started fighting eachother.

She shook her head at this unbeliavable stupidity.

"Dammit. Ah, well. Here's my chance." she mumbled.

Nobody would notice if an extra man fell by a bullet. She angled her gun carefully and let the gun sot off.

The man fell to the floor.

"Oh, I am **_really _**good!"

She danced with triumph and discreetly did the moonwalk.

Suddenly, someone called out.

"_The Pirate Hunter's here! She's here right now! Run for your life's, mates!"_

Sighing, she slipped out of the bar and into an alley.

Her escape was interrupted as she ran into a girl. The girl from the bar.

She looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me, sir!"

"Calm down, my lady. I wish you no harm."

"I must go to my ship. It is very important that I get to safety."

Mel felt sorry for her. So she nodded, smiling. It was the kind of smile that could make any woman melt.

"But of course, my lady. Do you wish for me to guide you to the harbour? This is no safe place for a young lady like yourself."

The girl blushed. This young man was very handsome. More beautiful than any man she had ever seen before.

This man was worthy of her. Equal to her in beauty and honour.

"I would be happy to have you walk me to my ship."

They started walking and she held on to him. This made Mel wonder what the heck was wrong with the wimen in this world. They all seemed to fall for her beauty. Maybe she should stop pretending she was a man.

She shook her head.

Naaw, it was too much fun this way.

As they were walking on the loading platform, the girl started crying.

Aw, man! Why do they allways cry?

"But, my lady. What is the matter?" she asked, pretending to be concerned.

Though, she knew very well what was the matter.

"That horrible woman! The Pirate Hunter! She killed my dear brother without any reason whatsoever!"

She swalloved, nervous. Crying girls allways did that to her.

"Ehm...My lady...I am no expert of The Pirate Hunter, but I don't think she would kill just to kill. There must have been a good reason."

"She was looking for The Catscratch, for sure." the girl said angrily.

"But if she was, your brother must have been The Catscratch."

The girl actually smirked.

"She has no clue how big her mistake was."

"What do you mean, my lady?"

Mel got more and more suspicious and her bad feelings grew.

"The Catcratch is female. I'm The Catscratch, silly."

She felt like her blood froze to ice. This little girl was the famour killer?

At least now, she had a chance to get it right.

"My lady, if I may ask of you...What is your name?"

"Mariah." she answered, lighting up a bit.

Mel took her hand and kissed it. She was, indeed a very good actress.

"Mariah...Such a pretty name, my lady.!"

Without a warning, the girl threw herself into her arms.

"I hope we meet again, sir."

Mel reached for her pistol.

"I would not make hopes if I were you, my lady."

Mariah kissed her on the cheek.

"I have nothing but hope left, sir. You are my equal. I think I shall fall in love with you."

That made Mel freeze.

What an attitude. Many times had girls and women declared their love to her beauty. But never like this.

It made her react.

In a way she never thought was possible.

She put the gun away and pushed Mariah away from herself. And she watched as the girl got on her ship.

"We'll meet again, right? And i can be with you, right?" she called to Mel.

"I'll find you, one way or another. she mumbled as she watched the ship sail further and further away."

After the ship had dissappeared out of sight, she walked back to the bar and took a seat.

The barkeep smiled and asked.

"The Catscratch?"

She sighed.

"She's gone, George. She's all gone..."

_End of Memory_

Elisabeth threw her hair back and looked at her right ringfinger.

On it was a beautiful ring that Will had made for their engagement.

"What I want to know is why she kidnapped Jack if it wa you she wanted."

"Your fiancé is talking too much, Will. Shut her up, or I will."

Will laughed and smiled at her.

"Just answer her question, Melanie and I promise that she'll be quiet."

"Don't use that name on me, Will! It sounds so girlish! But allright, mate, I'll tell ´ya!"

She stood up and leaned against the railing.

See, Will. A dumb pirate is dangerous. But a smart one is a threat to all of mankind. Mariah is smart. She knows that I will follow her because she has Jack."

He nodded.

"But what does she want with you?"

She sighed.

"She had chosen me as her equal and husband."

Elisabeth's chin actually dropped.

It made her look incredibly stupid.

"Shut your mouth, Elisabeth. You look ugly that way."

Her mouth closed with a small sound.

"She dosen't know you're a woman?"

"Very few people knows that I am a woman."

Their faces was so confused that she allmost bursted into laughter. But all she did was wrinkle the corner of her mouth.

"Look here, mate. It's not like I'm enjoying it...that much. She has fallen for someone who does not even exist. And I loathe myself for letting her go with her life safe just because she said she loved me. Her love eventually grew to an obsession and I cannot have peace in my mind untill I have completed my task. And untill she knows the truth."

"And what is the truth?" Elisabeth asked, eagerly.

They both glared at her and she blushed, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Sorry..."

Mel sighed and shook her head.

"The truth is that it was I who killed her dear brother. Thinking that he was her."

They were interrupted as one of the men on the ship called out.

"_Ship, straight ahead_!"

"Really?"

They rushed over to the railing.

"The ship's right in front of us, misstress!"

"Ehm...Thank you...Allright! Will, you and Elisabeth will find Jack once we sneak onboard. After that, I will give you the sign and you can follow."

"Aye!"

She smirked and turned her back to them.

"Alright...Now it beginst."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

There were a lot of activity on the other ship.

Someone called out.

"_The Black Pearl has caught up with us! It is here to pick up it's captain_!"

Will and Elisabeth sneaked under deck and Mel took care of the cannons, throwing the cannonballs into the ocean.

A few monutes later, she met up under deck with Jack and the others.

The handsome captain opened his arms, preparing to hug her.

"I know you would come for your big brother, Melanie, my dear."

She slapped his left cheek.

"I don't think I deserved that one." he mumbled as helooked back at his younger sister.

This time, she hit him right in his face.

"Let me guess. You didn't deserve that either, right?"

"I chose not to comment on that one."

Will smirked and explained to Elisabeth.

"I guess it's their way to say "Hello" and "I love you". Right?"

"Right you are. Come on, we have to get out of here."

As they opened the door, Will spoke.

"You know, I'm surprised that noone noticed that we were...here..."

There were swords and pistols pointed at them and all the men on the ship were surrounding them.

"Brace yourselves, lads. Nobody messes with the captain of The Black Pearl." Mel said before pointing her gun up in the ais and shooting of.

The bullet exploded in the air, giving a green light.

"Hey ho, hey ho! The ship will go! Hey ho, hey ho! The crew will, too! Hey ho, hey ho! If you mess with the friends of Black Pe-earl!" she sang, loudly.

"I second that." Jack exclaimed, drew his sword and started fighting.

The crew of The Black Pearl had both heard and seen her sign and they were now boarding the ship.

Everybody started fighting.

"You, go help the others! I must find Mariah!" Mel said.

They all nodded.

Except for Jack.

"If you haven't forgotten, I am the captain here!"

She sighed and smirked.

"Awright. And what you you - oh, great captain of The Black Pearl - order us to do?"

"I say...That Elisabeth, Will an myself fight. And you go find that exceptionally good looking woman."

They stared at him.

Then, they exclaimed.

"What an excelent idea, Captain!" Mel said.

"Yes, I agree! Very clever, Jack!" Elisabeth agreed.

"I don't know what we would do without your guidance!" Will finished off.

Jack looked extremly proud of himself.

"Allright! Let's go!"

They split up.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The door to the captains room opened and she walked in.

"I knew you would come."

She turned around as the door closed.

Mariah smiled lovingly at her.

"Well...I'm not staying for that long, my lady."

Mariah's eyes were innocent and Mel asked herself if she should walk away. Let the girl live.

"What are you talking about?"

"You got away from me last time we met. This time, you won't be that lucky, my lady.

By the looks of it, Mariah did not understand what she was being told.

"What do you mean got away? And why do you keep calling me that? My name is Mariah."

She took a few steps closer to Mel.

"I've missed you so much. I got so depressed I destroyed two villages in a week."

Mel's eyes got cold.

"That it partly the reason to why I am here. I am also here because Jack Sparrow is my brother and I will never forgive you for kidnapping him."

"Aye...So that's why you came...Just for the sake of your brother..." after saying that, she started to cry.

Mel heard screams and guns blowing off youtside and she turned away from the girl to walk out the door.

"I must help my friends."

Mariah took a hold of her arm.

"Please!..Don't go out there! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Let me go, my lady. I must help my brother and my friends."

"No! Please don't! Stay here, for me! The woman who loves you more than anything else in this world!"

She turned to her.

"And why is that, my lady? Because of my beauty? You don't even know me and still you swear your undying love to me? And for what? A pretty face?"

"Stop calling me that!" she cried.

She sighed and turned away again.

"Tears won't help, my lady. I must go now."

"No, please!"

As she cried this, she threw herself against Mel and pushed something into her stomach.

"Ah!"

"I love you..."

As Mel pushed her from herself, she could see the knife in her hand.

She had stung her with it.

"Ma...Mariah..."

She sobbed and threw the knife away.

"I'd rather kill you myself rather than letting my men kill you."

Mell turned away from her and walked out, closing the door behing her

She completely ignored Mariah's cries and sobbing.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

There were absolute silence on deck.

The Black Pear had won.

Jack stood on top of ten dead men.

"Ohoy, little sister! We won the battle!"

With tired eyes, she smiled at him.

"That's great, Jack..."

_Click_

A gun was loaded next to her head.

Will pointed his gun and shot. Mel could hear someone fall down behind her.

"The last one!" Will exclaimed.

"What'w wrong, Mel?" Elisabeth asked.

She took her hand away and they could all see the wound.

The blood was now running down her clothes.

"Who?! Who did this to you?!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly, Mariah stood behind her.

"You!" Jack screamed and jumped down from the bodies.

He pointed his gun at her.

"**_Jack, no_**!"

_Bang!_

Mariah fell down.

Mel fell to her knees and took the girl's hand.

She had been shot right in her heart and she would not survive.

"I...just wanted to...love someone...equal to myself..." she whispered.

Mel's tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mariah..."

She smiled.

"Now you finally used my name...But I do not know yours..."

"It's Mel...My name is Mel..."

"Mel...Such a pretty name, sir."

She bent down and kissed her fourhead.

"Promise me, Mel..."

"Anything..."

"Allways remember me?.."

She smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll never forget you."

She bent down again and softly, like the touch of a butterfly's wings she kissed her.

Mariah closed her eyes.

"Forgive me...my love..."

Her hand fell out of Mel's.

She closed her eyes and stood up.

The wind loosened the knots in her hair and her long hair flew behind her like the waves of the ocean.

"Let's burn this ship..." she whispered.

And so they did.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Black Pearl was now sailing away.

mel looked at the burning ship by the horison, far, far away.

"Goodbye, Mariah...May your name be remembered in all of eternity..."

Suddenly, her body couldn't take any more. She fainted.

"She's lost too much blood. Let's take her to my room." Jack ordered.

"Aye, captain."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**6 months later**

Will and Elisabeth both stood in the livingroom.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"She drew it herself so I am sure she will."

Suddenly, the butler came in.

"Mr, Sparrow, madam and sir."

"Wery well. Let him in."

"Why would Jack come here? And now?"

Soon, Captain Jack Sparrow came in.

"Oy, mate! My lady, Elisabeth. How are you this merry evening?"

"It's ten in the morning, Jack."

He smiled.

"You're right!"

He picked up a bottle from nowhere.

"Happy hour!"

They both shook their heads at him.

"It's been six months since last time we met. What have you been up to?"

He whiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Not as much as you'd think, mates. I've been here and there. Done this and that. How's my baby sister, by the way? Rumor has it, she's gotten herself a fiancé.

"Oh, that man? She broke it off after only a few weeks. But tell me how many that aren't after your sister, Jack." Will said and laughed.

"Ehem!"

They turned around.

Through the doors came Mel in a lovely dress. It was like a normal dress, only split in the front so that you could see her legs, that wore pants.

"She decided to put together her own design of clothes. So that she can move like when she was dressed as a man and still look marvelous." Elisabeth said.

"This chick's too rich for her own good." Jack muttered and turned to his sister.

"Hello, mate! How are ´ya?" Mell said, smiling.

"But the tounge is still the same, wimens clothing or no wimens clothing." Elisabeth sighed.

Mel put her tounge out towards her.

"I love it! You can actually **_move _**in this!"

Elisabeth snorted, insulted and Will laughed.

Jack started walking round and round, looking at her with his brown eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?"

She hit him straight in his face immedatley this time.

"Okay, I may have deserved that one."

"Don't call me baby! It may get you into loads of trouble, big brother!" she yelled.

How do you know it will get me int trouble, which I'm sure you allready know. But how can you be sure it will, even though I know that you are." Jack smiled.

She smirked and put her hands on her waist.

"And how - brother dearest - can you be sure I don't know, which I am sure I am, when all you have to do is ask?"

He was about to answer, but she interrupted him.

"But if you do ask, are you willing to take the risk, which I'm sure you are. Even though it will, as I said, get you into a great deal of trouble."

The two of them stared, eagerly at eachother.

"Well, mr. Turner. There you have the proof that they are brother and sister." Elisabeth said with a smile.

"So why are you here, dear brother? I'm sure it's not to admire my dress."

"That's right, mate. The Black Pearl i sailing again tonight. To another treasure that they say dosen't exist. The Moonlight Gold."

"That's just a silly legend. Not much heard of." Elisabeth commented.

Jack smirked.

"Ah. But you **_have _**heard of it, mate. And I'm just here to bring food and rum for my men." he said.

Mel grinned.

"I'm coming with you! Another adventure is good for your health!"

Will took a step forward.

"If she can come, then so can I!"

"Me, too!" Exclaimed Elisabeth.

"Alright, mates. Order food and rum for the ship."

"And water." Mel said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Little Mel, if we bring water, then the rum won't fit. Now go on. We're leaving tonight. The dark is The Black Pearl's friend, you know."

Mel and Will sighed.

"Yes, Jack. We have all heard your marvelous stories a thousand times!" Mel exclaimed before the three of them left the room.

"Well, well, mates. This is going to be the most exciting trip so far. At least I hope it will be." Jack smiled to himself and sat down in a chair.

He waited for them to come back so they could get started. He knew they were preparing for the trip. So that they would be ready.

Ready for the next adventure.

**_The End_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Okay, so this is the first fic ever for Pirated of The Carabbean!_

_I hope you guys liked it, even though I started in the end of the middle._

_Well, this is as far as I go._

_Byebye!_


End file.
